A Very Weasley Christmas
by laura-csm
Summary: Some Christmas oneshots before and after the war.
1. Christmas After All

Disclaimer: We've been over this already. I am not J.K. Rowling.

Summary: A few Chrismtas one-shots after the war. WARNING: DH SPOILERS!!

It was the first Christmas after the war. Everyone including Andromeda and Teddy was sitting at the table. Everyone except Charlie that is. He, like always, had work in Romania. Everyone was just talking and trying to lighten the mood. George as usual was cracking jokes a mile a minute. Usually, there would be jokes 2 miles per minute, but not this year.

Mrs. Weasley bustled to the kitchen. She loved Christmas. It was the one of the only times of the year all of the family could get together. She sighed as she levitated a pot of vegetables into the air. Even though she was usually happy at Christmas, she missed Fred so much. It had been a really tough year, losing so many people. She tried to put a brave smile on her face before trying to levitate a bowl of potatoes into the air along with the vegetables. She walked into the dining room slowly, trying hard not to tip any of the food over.

"Here Mum, let me help you," Charlie told her.

"Why thank you Charlie. Let me go get- CHARLIE!" she shouted.

"Merry Christmas Mum."

"Charlie! What on earth are you doing here? I thought-well, that's not important now. Go on into the dining room, everyone will be so surprised to see you."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. It was going to be a good Christmas after all.

A/N: I hadn't planned this chapter, but it suddenly came out. Hope you liked it.

Note: I am looking for a beta!!! Please tell me in a message or in a review if you want to be my beta. Thanks!


	2. Dungbombs and Cookies

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not J.K Rowling.

It was Christmastime and it was supposed to be a silent, peaceful, and calm night. But at the Weasley's, when was it ever silent, peaceful, or calm?

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. A redheaded girl leaped onto him as soon as he saw him.

"Oh Harry! I missed you so much!" whispered Ginny.

"I missed you too," Harry replied as he kissed her, the first kiss between the two of them in two months.

It was valid after all. After 2 months of not seeing each other due to Auror business and the Harpies playing al over Europe, anything was valid.

"Get a room!" George shouted as the kiss got more heated. He put his arm over Alicia who was glowering over him.

"Very funny, George," Ginny laughed as she separated her lips from Harry's.

"Hullo, George, Alicia. Happy Christmas," said Harry grinning at both of them.

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Uncle Harry!! Uncle Harry!" Victoire shouted seeing him.

"Victoire, is that you? That can't be you! You're too big to be her!" Harry said.

"It's me Uncle Harry! Victoire Weasley!"

Harry chuckled. It was a game he and Victoire always played. She never seemed to get tired of it. He started to move to the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione who were in the kitchen, most likely working.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. That smells good."

"Why thank you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Hello, Harry. How are things at the office?" asked Hermione.

"They're pretty well, We have a good team right now. Including your husband."

Hermione flushed. She still wasn't used to being called Mrs. Weasley or being called Ron's wife.

"Hello, Harry. 'Ow are you doing?" asked Fleur, more round than ever.

"Pretty well Fleur. Yourself?"

"Ready to pop zis baby out . It's very 'ard with a 5-year old and a new one on the way. "

"Hello Mate. Good to see you. That smells good," said Ron walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cookie.

"Ron! Don't do that!" Hermione told him grabbing the cookie back.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, first you will eat that and will probably want another one. Then you will be eating that when Victoire sees you with it and will come in for a cookie. Then Teddy will have arrived and seen Vic with a cookie, and will come in for a cookie. Pretty soon we'll be out of cookies," replied Hermione in a logical way.

"You're too smart," Ron told her.

"I know," Hermione replied before kissing him lovingly on the lips.

Alicia then came into the kitchen, laughing over her shoulder. Harry could hear people in the living room roaring with laughter.

"George! Don't do that!" she shouted at him.

"What did he do know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fleur, he's teaching your daughter to set off dungbombs."

"'E's what? Dungbombs? GEORGE!" Fleur shouted as she waddled as fast as she could out of the room.

"Hello everyone!" said Percy coming into the room with Penelope (also very, very big)

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley," said Penelope.

"How have you been? It should be any day now, shouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait. It's been so hard. I've been seeing and smelling odd things too. For example, right now I thought I smelled a dungbomb."

The whole kitchen roared in laughter except Percy and Penelope who were just looking on bewildered.

Harry chuckled. It was the beginning of a wonderful Christmas.

A/N Did you like it? I hope you did! I had lot's of fun writing it. Remember, I'm looking for a beta!

Please review!


	3. Merry Christmas Gred

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

Hi Gred. Merry Christmas. If you were alive, you'd take the mickey put of me for visiting you after seven years. I haven't come here in a long time. Y'know, being busy with Fred and all. Yeah, you've got a nephew. I Hope you don't mind me naming him after you. But it seemed appropriate at the time. He's great, just like his father and uncle. Alicia is great too. You were always after me in school to "get on with her". I miss you, you know? I'm an idiot, crying like a baby away after seven years.

Hey, did you hear the news? Ginny, our baby sister, is expecting. Mum didn't even know. She had a fit when Teddy accidentally let it spill. Yeah, you remember Teddy? I think Victoire fancies him. Ginny's convinced they'll get together, like her and Harry. You know what happened this morning at Christmas breakfast at the Burrow? Victoire came downstairs in her nightgown and Teddy of course, was there. She went running up the stairs in tears. Does that bring back memories?

Geez, I miss you Fred. But Ron is a good worker. He's an Auror now. Wanted to have a real job now that Hermione and him are married.

By the way, you owe me five galleons. No pressure, you can give them to me when I get over there. Say hi to Remus and Tonks. Sirius too. And Uncle Gideon and Fabian. I better go. Alicia must be getting her wand in a knot wondering where I am. It's my turn to change Freddie.

Well, here's a new product of ours, Exploding Flowers. Hope you like them. I made them especially for this occasion. I suppose I'll see you April 1st. Merry Christmas Gred.

[A/N: Review!!!!!


End file.
